


Libraries

by megloveslokitooomuch



Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megloveslokitooomuch/pseuds/megloveslokitooomuch
Summary: Stephen's been playing mind games, and Loki is finally sick of it.The Sanctum library is quiet and secluded. Who knows what'll happen...
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784323
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Libraries

Loki was trying his best to keep his stare away from the Sorcerer Supreme, but, _goddammit, he could not. _  
He cleared his throat and continued to page absentmindedly through the encyclopedia in his hands. He glanced up at Strange from the other side of the library, his teeth chewing his bottom lip. The doctor was sitting on a rough armchair with eloquent elegance, frowning in concentration at the book on his lap. _God, how I'd love to be that book _, he yearned.____

____Trying to be casual, Loki leaned against the bookshelf, placing one foot over the other to rest it. With a crash, the bookshelf fell over. Loki winced._ _ _ _

____"You can't lean on my bookshelves, Loki," Strange said, not bothering to look up from his book. "Your head is too big."_ _ _ _

____Loki rolled his eyes as he twisted his magic around the bookshelf and pulled it back into place. "My ego is not nearly as inflated as yours, Stephen."_ _ _ _

____"Only because you compliment me so much, sweetheart," he replied sarcastically. He turned another page._ _ _ _

____Loki flushed, and thankfully Stephen could not see him. He put the book down. This, however, seemed to have caught the sorcerer's attention and he did the same. He rose an eyebrow at Loki as the god walked towards him slowly. Stephen swallowed._ _ _ _

____"You're welcome, doctor," Loki responded, trying to rein in the outrageous magnetism begging him to walk faster; to leap onto Stephen's lap; to devour him completely. He cleared his throat._ _ _ _

____"Tease," Stephen said hoarsely, as Loki stopped in front of the chair and waited, his head tilted and a mischievous smile splayed on his lips._ _ _ _

____Loki was surprised Stephen couldn't hear the thudding of his heart racing faster than the speed of a bullet, ricocheting inside his chest to puncture his heart, and he felt it bloom there the more Stephen's breath seeped into his skin; the hot scent of spice and subtle smell of musty books invading his nose._ _ _ _

____"How much closer should I be, darling?" Loki allured, setting his hands on the arms of the large chair and moving his legs around both of Stephen's. Their faces were an inch apart._ _ _ _

____Stephen's eyes were wide and dark, his breathing deep and heavy. He reached a hand up to slide around Loki's head. He threaded his shaking fingers through Loki's smooth hair, sending chills through the god. He closed his eyes at the touch._ _ _ _

____But no sooner had Loki's eyelids closed than Stephen tugged him roughly onto him. Loki opened his eyes in surprise and found himself straddling the sorcerer's lap; his knees having been plunged into the soft back cushion of the armchair and his hands smacked against Stephen's chest. He couldn't help the heat arising inside him when he realised how close their crotches had become._ _ _ _

____"This is good," Stephen whispered, dragging a hand loosely through Loki's hair again and slithering it down his back to grab his hip. His other hand followed suit._ _ _ _

____Images flashed before Loki's eyes, memories washing his irises as he blinked, of him and Stephen playing games with each other, tossing each other their ball of sexual tension that neither could have away from them for long. He remembered every stolen touch and every eye-catching moment where he'd sworn he'd felt something between them, only for Stephen to deny it every time._ _ _ _

____He remembered the entire night they'd spent together in this very library, reading on opposite sides of the room, turning pages that they had no intention of actually comprehending. He almost laughed out loud upon reminiscing about the haste of his heart at that time whilst comparing it to the speed of it here and now; seated atop the lap of Doctor Stephen Strange._ _ _ _

_____Good God. ____ _ _ _

______"I can see you thinking," Stephen growled. "Stop it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Loki flashed his eyes around the room. "Can't help it," he breathed. "You've been playing with me for months. I'm trying to figure out if this is part of our game or a genuine gesture."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't let sexy men on my lap every day, Loki."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Loki's breath hitched. The heat inside him escalated._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So it's genuine, then?" He muttered, swiftly moving his hands to behind Stephen's head, making the man sit up straighter in an effort to allow Loki's cool, slender hands to cover more of his neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Kiss me and find out," he murmured in reply, the smirk on his lips sending Loki's heart in a loop-dee-loop of roller coaster proportions._ _ _ _ _ _

______Loki pressed himself onto Stephen and bruised his lips with a quick kiss before breaking apart, insecure. He barely felt it - the burst of fire from Stephen's mouth that burnt his lips. He let out a breath and he watched the doctor breathe it in. Loki swallowed quietly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're gonna have to do better than that, sweetheart," he said, his voice rumbling in his throat; Loki could feel the vibrations on his fingertips._ _ _ _ _ _

______He tilted his head and closed his eyes halfway, his nose touching Stephen's cheek. Loki felt Stephen's hands move downwards towards the god's ass where he stopped, tensing his fingers against the soft leather of the backside of Loki's trousers._ _ _ _ _ _

______Loki brushed his lips to Stephen's. He squeezed his eyes shut. Stephen pulled him flush to his chest, creating a gasp that fell from Loki's mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______He hesitated for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _

_______He's very patient _, Loki thought. _God, my heart is racing. My mind is everywhere. ______ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finally, with a last inhale, Loki pressed his lips to Stephen's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was everything Loki had imagined and more; the sensation of an intense hot chill rippled all over his body, the smell of Stephen's skin was flooding his overwhelmed senses, and the feel of his lips merely touching the other man's made the entire world fall away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A loud guttural moan misbehaved and freed itself from Loki's throat. He pulled Stephen ever closer to hush it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You," he panted, his lips barely leaving Stephen's. "Intoxicate me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You flatter me," Stephen muttered in reply, catching Loki's lip in his teeth before sucking on it. Heat sprinted to Loki’s crotch and his breathing was laboured. "You don't quite know how much I've been anticipating this."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With their lips still snatching kisses from one another, Loki and Stephen's words were muffled, but it was as if their minds were speaking; they could hear just fine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"How am I -" Loki paused, holding his breath as he deepened the embrace for a moment, snogging Stephen soundly. "How am I doing?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Gorgeously," Stephen responded. "Don't stop now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Of their own accord, Loki's hands began wandering down Stephen's chest to his waist. He pressed a long, open-mouthed kiss to Stephen's parted lips and a shock of electrifying fire surged through him when the doctor's tongue flicked out to touch his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I won't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Loki pressed a hand between Stephen’s legs and purred in satisfaction as the sorcerer let out a sharp, animalistic growl. Stephen tipped Loki’s head back and began peppering his neck with hot, sloppy kisses. Loki’s mouth was wide open and his eyes tightly shut. His hips ground down against the man beneath him slowly. He felt flames licking his body wherever Stephen’s hands groped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Someone’s going to hear us,” Loki slurred, grasping at the waistband of Stephen’s trousers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You act like I’m supposed to care.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Loki yelped as Stephen latched his teeth onto the god’s skin under his jaw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“They can see what is mine,” the Sorcerer Supreme whispered into his ear, before dragging his teeth over the lobe. “If that’s what you want.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The words were Loki’s undoing. His heart throbbed in his throat as he let out another, though this time unashamed moan. “I want to be yours, Stephen Strange.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Doctor to you, pet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Kinky.


End file.
